This Year Was Different
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: It's been a year since they had saved Mystic Falls from the Hellfire and a lot has changed. Damon's had to learn to be human again. Elena's looking forward to next phase in her life with him. They,along with Bonnie and Caroline,have all had to deal with losing the ones they loved. And amidst it all, there have been some new beginnings as well. Fluffy follow up to the series finale.
1. 1 Month Later

This Year Was Different

"Eleena!" Damon moaned in the background, both annoyed and aggravated.

Elena walked in from the kitchen with a sigh, carrying an ice pack, water and Advil. "I told you that you weren't going to be able to make that jump. You should have listened."

"It wasn't that far!" Damon protested, snatching the ice pack from her. "Thank you," he grudgingly added. He was annoyed, but not at her-so he kept reminding himself. It was a month after Stefan had…done exactly what he should have known Stefan would do. And he was struggling with all of it.

"Maybe not when you were a vampire," Elena reminded gently, "It's harder to jump that far now."

"Thank you! I hadn't realized!" Damon growled sarcastically and noticing the water, continued to complain. "What happened to the bourbon?"

Elena sighed. "Damon, you're really not supposed to mix-" His frustrated sigh and accompanying look cut her off. "You asked me to take a look at it instead of going to the doctor's, so that's what I'm doing. Besides, we're out anyways."

"What do you mean we're out?!" Damon went to sit up and grab the crutches before Elena firmly placed a hand on them to stop him.

"Your ankle is swollen to twice its size, bruised, and you can't stand on it. If you want it to get better, you need to sit and rest it. I'll pick us up some more on my way back tonight."

Damon relented. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm not trying to snap orders around."

"Yes, you are," She replied gently. "But, honestly, I'd be a little concerned if you weren't. I know this isn't what you're used to and you don't handle different well."

He took her hand. "Mm. Maybe not. But, you're being too nice. It's time I try a little harder. After all, it's not like you're not worth it."

Elena looked down shyly. "I hope you really mean that. I know you've been bored. Definitely on edge. Maybe you need to try something a little more adventurous."

Damon laughed. "You say after critiquing me for trying to jump too far." He considered. "No. You know what? I've had a lifetime of adventure. Maybe it's time I stop trying to hold onto that, appreciate what I've got and embrace having things more…mellow."

This time, Elena laughed. "Mellow? Damon Salvatore. You're a lot of things, but mellow has never been one of them." She leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He yanked her onto his lap, returning the kiss and pulling her shirt over her head, kissing her between her breasts where the black lace bra met. "Maybe you're right."

Elaina ran her hands over his neck, kissing him there and again on his lips before pulling back. "I can't right now. I'll be late." She kissed him once more and grabbed her shirt. "Try not to kill anything before I get back, liver included. And stay off that ankle."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

One week later, Damon's ankle had recovered enough that he was able to walk on it fairly well without crutches. Which was good. He was tired of waiting, but he refused to do this with crutches. He touched one hand to his pocket before smiling when he saw her walk down the stairs. Her hair was in beachy waves loose over her shoulders; she had on tall black boots over her dark jeans and her leather jacket was thrown over a flowing blue shirt.

Elena looked Damon over with an expression that changed from impressed to a frown when she saw Damon in black slacks and a collared navy shirt and tie with his hair combed. She took a step back towards the stairs. "Well, you look…incredible. But, I thought you said we were just going for an evening scenic drive and to dress casual. I'm going to go change."

Damon reached out to gently grab her wrist, stopping her. "You look perfect. Come on."

Elena shook her head, but relented and took his hand to walk outside to the car. She blinked again when he opened the door for her. "Damon, what's going on?"

He didn't answer, just closed the door and smoothed out his hair and collar before getting into the car.

"Alright," Elena smiled, "I'm intrigued. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Elena looked out the window, taking in the star filled night. "You know, when you said scenic drive at night, I was a little confused. But, this is gorgeous. I always forget how bright the stars are."

"Not always. You were the one that first pointed it out to me, remember?"

Elena laughed. "I guess so. That field during one of our first dates. That was so long ago. I can't believe how much has changed."

"For the better, I hope."

"Of course," Elena smiled at him. "I mean, sure, I wish some things had ended differently, but I wouldn't trade the memories and where I am now, with Whitmore, with my life, with you, for anything.

"Me too." Damon replied, stopping the car.

Elena looked around, confused when Damon opened her door. It was a cool night with a light breeze. They were a ways out from town where you could just see a faintly lit area in the distance. Looking up, the lack of light made the sky pop with hundreds of constellations. It was gorgeous, but there was nothing else in sight for miles. In fact, the only thing around was the town sign.

Elena smiled. "The last time I was here was when I got my memories back, some of them at least, of how much I loved you."

Damon nodded. "I know. You scared me half to death that night, crazy as always. But, wasn't the first time and I certainly had a feeling it wouldn't be the last."

There was a quiet crack suddenly. Elena looked up and gasped. The Northern Lights had just broke overhead, illuminating not just the sky but both of them in a ribbon of color. "I didn't think the Aurora ever shone this far south."

"Normally not," Damon answered. "But, really, this is Mystic Falls and you're questioning the Aurora."

Elena laughed. "I guess you're right." She looked at him suspiciously, greens and blues of the Aurora dancing over his face. "You knew this was happening tonight."

Damon looked down bashfully, and nodded in acknowledgement before kneeling down on one knee.

Elena froze, opening her mouth and just staring at him.

Damon took a breath. "Elena, I know this month hasn't been easy for either of us. You've been busy with school. I've been more than a little temperamental and certainly not the easiest to deal with. Somehow, you haven't kicked me out yet. You've stood by me ever since you met me, even when my brother had given up on me, even when I'd given you every reason to as well. I've been around a long time and wasted a lot of it, but now I've got a second chance to spend it proving to you that believing in me was worth it, if you'll let me. I love you and will love you every day for the rest of my life. Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Elena let out a laugh of pure joy and surprise. "Do you even have to ask? Damon Salvatore, of course I'll marry you. Yes!"

Damon let out the breath he'd been holding and beamed as he slipped the ring onto Elena's finger.

"Damon," Elena breathed, looking at the steel ring with a small opal center surrounded by a circular vine of diamonds. "This is beautiful."

"It's an heirloom that was given to the family to commemorate the town's founding. It looks like it was made for you."

Elena was glowing as she threw her arms around Damon and kissed him under the Northern Lights. She hadn't noticed the flash in the distance that hadn't come from the lights. Damon saw Bonnie out of the corner of his eye. He'd thank her later, but for now he simply relished in being in the moment, kissing his fiancée back.


	2. Memorium: Damon

It was barely 10 in the morning and Damon had already nursed his way through a little over half a bottle of bourbon. Call it habit of old time's sake. If he had it his way, he'd be done with the bottle, but he wasn't trying to get pissed drunk. Elena would kill him. He should be with her now as it was, but he needed this time alone. It'd been a year. One year being human. One year without his little brother. He took another sip sitting in the crypt.

"You should be here, Stefan. Don't think I've forgiven you for pulling that stunt like you did. It was always my job to take care of you. Not the other way around. But, I also know why you did it. And you gave me something I can never repay you for. I won't lie. It hasn't been a cakewalk. But, you'd always known that. Damn if you didn't make sure I knew it too. Even so, the last time I'd been human, I was 25 years old. Literally a lifetime ago. Now I'm….well, you know. Funny how it had felt like too long for ever and then suddenly wasn't any time at all. 178 years, though. It took me a long time to remember how to be human. Yet, I've never felt more alive. All that time and I've been given a second lifetime to love the girl whose more than I deserve. I have you to thank for it. I suppose you'd know a bit about that. Leave it to you to keep the best parts to yourself. Gotta say this; it's been a nice break not getting locked up every month. That's apparently not a normal thing when you're human."

Damon shook his head. "Still, cuts hurt like bitch and take way too long to heal. I banged my ankle up and it took a week to heal and I was insufferable. Elena told me to suck it up and be glad it was only a sprain. Angel, that one. But, she really is. A pregnant angel. Stefan, I don't know if I can do this. It's not like either one of our parents were great examples and I'm terrified I'm going to screw it up." Damon took one last sip of the bourbon when the phone rang as if it'd heard him. "We made a good team, you and I. I miss you, little brother."

"Damon?! Where are you?! I need you to get over here! NOW!" Elena's panicked, slightly angry tone came yelling through the phone.

She knew where he was. That hadn't been a secret, even though he'd left with only a kiss and not saying a word. He knew it was selfish to have asked she wait to come until later, but she hadn't even questioned it. So, there was only one reason she'd be calling him like that right now. "Elena, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Elena grunted. Her pained voice said otherwise and Damon was already running out of the crypt and to the car. "I just…need you to get here. I think the baby's coming."

Damon ignored the red and blue lights of the cop car behind him as he sped back home. It was driven by Matt and he'd deal with him later.

A furiously frustrated Matt stepped out of the car, his gun raised merely out of exasperation. "DAM-"

"Elena's in labor!"

Matt instantly put the gun down. "What do you need?"

"An escort would be appreciated," Damon shot as he was already running inside. "ELENA?!"

"I'm right here, Damon," she called calmly, but with a hand over her stomach and looking in pain.

"Come on. I got you. What do you need?"

"Car seat, diapers, blankets-"

"I know," He reassured, supporting her as he took her hand and threw the other around her back. "Everything already ready. What else do you need?"

She smiled. "Just get me to the car." She looked up. "Matt. What are you doing here?"

Matt just shook his head. "Getting you to the hospital. I've already called Bonnie and Caroline, too."


	3. Memorium: Bonnie and Caroline

Bonnie still wore the necklace, the one Enzo had given her with his blood. At least, today she did. She'd worn it everywhere she'd went on that trip to Europe. Europe had been good for her, both a goodbye and new start. Enzo had been with her in spirit throughout Europe as well. But, his necklace was an actual physical way of taking him with her that she could touch. Painful as it was, she knew that she couldn't really live her life to it's fullest if she kept hanging on to the moments when she could see him. So, she'd made the deal—one that he had fully supported—that when Europe was over, she'd take off the necklace and tell him goodbye. It'd been nearly a year now. And she'd allowed herself this one exception. She'd visit him every year. This way, it wasn't her holding onto the past and to a future that never could be; but, simply getting to see a very dear, old friend. Perks of being a witch.

Bonnie lit the candles around her without saying a word. She closed her eyes and held her hands over her heart.

"Hello, love."

"Enzo!" She breathed, tears in her eyes as she turned to face him. She was starting to wonder already if this hadn't been a bad idea as far as her heart was concerned, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Tell me. What have you been up to this year?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie beamed. "It's been a year. God…" she stared at him. "It was the hardest thing I ever did letting you go, you know."

"I know. But you also know you needed to. And now I want to hear all about it."

"I've finally figured out control of my magic. No more losing it. No more trying to bite off more than I can handle. Just keeping in touch with this thing that's bigger than me and using it the best way that I can. I understand it now. It's this living part of me that can't ever really be tamed, but gets its power from love. You showed me that."

"I don't recall ever doing such thing." He laughed.

"Oh, but you did." She disagreed. "With you I could do the impossible."

"And you still can. I do seem to recall you helping out a friend of mine with that magical control you talk about."

"How did you know about that?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What? Miss my girl conjuring the Northern Lights to help my best friend propose. Now, how would I miss that?"

"You were there?" She wondered.

"What do you think?" he answered.

Bonnie smiled before becoming worried, finally letting herself ask what she'd refused to think about. "How have you been? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Bonnie Bennett. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was the unapproachable person you couldn't bear to look at at first, but then you did. I don't know what I did to have you give me that second chance, but I'm so glad you did. You should know that and that I've been just fine. It's been my deepest joy getting to see you live your life and find yourself. You _are_ the fiercest, most loyal, tenacious, amazing person I've ever known."

Bonnie just nodded. She started to say something, but couldn't find the words. Until she did. "My guitar playing's gotten better."

"Has it now? That I do doubt," he challenged.

"Hey!" Bonnie protested. "You're wrong and I'm gonna prove it to you!" She pulled out the guitar propped in the corner of her room. She plucked out the first two notes.

"Nope. Still terrible." Enzo teased.

"Shut up," she called playfully, continuing the song and humming along.

Enzo started humming the melody with her as he picked it up. When she'd finished he said, "That really is quite good, Bonnie. You write it yourself?"

She nodded bashfully. "Thanks."

"May I" he asked cautiously, hands in the air, "make one small suggestion."

"Lay it on me."

"That last chord change," he replied, picking up her hands. "It would be a smoother transition if you did this." He guided her hands over the strings.

The phone rang before she could make a remark about how much easier his suggestion had been. Who the hell was calling her right now?! Everyone knew this was her one day. She should have just turned her phone off. But, then she saw the ID. "I'm sorry, Enzo. Just a minute." She answered the phone, worried. "Elena, is everything okay?"

There was an attempted veiled grunt on the other end of the line with a pained, "Hospital. Baby."

"OH my God!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You're in labor! I'll be right there, girl. You're gonna be fine. Damon's there?"

"Damon's driving!" Elena answered. "_DAMON, watch the-! JESUS! You know I don't care if Matt's escorting you, we still need to make it there in one piece!_" She shrieked in the background.

"Oh God! Ok. I'll meet you there." She hung up and looked at Enzo, desperately not wanting to leave. "Elena's…"

"In labor? I heard, love. What are you waiting for? She needs you."

"We were supposed to have all of today."

"We still can if you want you later. I won't hold it against you either way. Pretty sure Elena might if you miss the birth of her first child, though."

"Well, I can't leave her alone with Matt and Damon and the poor hospital staff." She looked at him again. "You gave me everything I never even knew I wanted and showed me how mysterious and wonderfully vast this world is. I love you, Enzo. Even when it may look like I've put you out of mind, I will always love you."

"I know, love. But, right now Elena needs you. Babies don't wait. Go on."

Bonnie hugged him one minute more before releasing the spell and dashing to the hospital.

* * *

Caroline hadn't been able to sleep, which had worked out well. It'd been a year to date since Stefan had sacrificed everything to save the town and she couldn't make her mind stop thinking about it. She slipped out of bed quietly, giving Rick—and the girls that had snuck in to join them—a kiss. She pulled out a letter she kept in the back of her journal and brought it with her. She knew Damon would be there later and didn't want to interrupt him. So, she had snuck out to the Salvatore crypt while Mystic Falls was still asleep.

She pulled out the now crinkled letter she had found waiting for her a year ago.

_Dear Caroline,_

_For the longest time, 150 years seemed like far too long. Suddenly, now having had the chance to know you, it seems like far too short. You changed my life, Caroline, and I will always love you. I hope you know that. And I hope you can understand why I have to do this for my brother. For the same reason you have to choose to be there for your incredible children. I hope you can forgive me for it. I'm leaving to you the legacy of this town: so rich in Salvatore history and memories for me, defended fiercely by Forbes for centuries and by none more so than your loving mother, all which I leave to you to be watched over and cherished for the years to come._

_Don't think of this as a goodbye. This is my way of letting you know how much I love you with the words I never had the time to say. You promised to remember all the precious moments we had for the both of us. I hold you to that, but I ask one promise in return: that you also live your life to the fullest and never let anything hold you back from what you want to do._

_Love Always,_

_Stefan_

"Do you have any idea how pissed off I was at you when I first found that letter? But, I've done what you asked. The school is amazing, Stefan. You would love it. Of course, Damon insists on calling it Hogwarts. Granted, it might not help that Rick keeps calling him for help on full moons. But hey, it's a school of young, supernatural teenagers. What do you expect?"

Caroline had laid her head on his gravesite—not saying a word almost as if she was waiting for an answer—until the sun came up. "You know, sometimes I still think I should have died in that car crash. Some days it doesn't feel like I'm really alive. Technically, I'm not, after all. But, then, I never would have gotten to have all these wonderful memories. Never would have gotten to marry you. I am happy. I want you to know that. Rick is so kind and the girls are…well, honestly, they're a handful. But, they're also my world and I wouldn't trade a minute of it. I love you, Stefan." She let her hand trail a minute longer, before going back to the school boarding house.

It was a Sunday, which meant the school was still silent at sunrise. It was odd having the normally frenzied school so quiet; she half expected a student to sneak up on her. She appreciated it today. About a half hour later, she'd resigned herself to try and get through the rest of this day when her phone rang with the news.


	4. Birth

"Well, the doctor's an idiot! He looks like he can't be older than 25! I've seen more births than him and if he doesn't…" Damon yelled.

"Damon," Elena grunted, squeezing Bonnie's hand hard instead of his, attempting to not panic him even more. "I need to you calm down, hon. The doctor's doing just fine. I'm fine."

"I beg to differ," He argued as she screamed out in pain.

The doctor chose that moment to walk in and check on her. Damon had grabbed him by the shoulders in an instant and commanded. "You're going to give her pain medicine and then deliver her a healthy baby."

Elena couldn't help it. She started laughing, realizing what instinct had popped backed into Damon's head. But, the nurses had reacted—of course—and were about to call security. She sent a pleading glance to Caroline.

"Alright! Damon!" Caroline yanked him off the doctor, "Look at yourself! Elena's okay! Now, calm down and just listen to him a minute. Don't make me _make_ you."

"Don't threaten me, Caroline!" Damon spouted back, reaching a hand into his pocket with a vervain syringe. "How about _you_ make him listen!"

"She doesn't want me to!" Caroline yelled. "And Elena. Is. Doing. Fine. Trust me on this from her best friend and someone whose been there!"

"Mr. Salvatore, I understand your concerns. I see this all the time with first time fathers, but I assure you we are doing everything in our power to make your wife as comfortable as possible and deliver your babies safely. She and the babies are stable and I have to honor her wishes to deliver naturally. She's almost ready to deliver any minute and we all would like you to be a part of it. But, if you can't calm down, I will have to ask you to leave."

"Damon, get out of here." Elena granted.

"I am not leaving you." Damon insisted.

"Then I need you to be calm for me right now. Can you do that?"

Damon took a breath and looked at her. She looked like hell, panting and sweating and in pain. But, if you looked at her eyes, there was a peace there. That's what he focused on as he squeezed her hands, nodded and gave her a kiss. "How can I help?"

"Just be here," Elena answered him.

"Alright, Elena. Are you ready?" The doctor answered.

Elena nodded, taking a deep breath and ordering Damon with a look to not try and kill the doctor as she pushed.

Twenty minutes later, an exhausted Elena was holding their baby daughter in her arms in a little pink blanket.

Damon was lying next to her, brushing the sweat soaked strands of hair out of Elena's face and staring at their daughter in wonder. "She's so tiny," he whispered, scared to even touch her.

"Did you decide on a name?" Bonnie whispered at their bedside.

Elena looked at Damon and nodded. "Grace."

"Hello, Grace." Bonnie whispered and Grace wrapped her hand around Bonnie's finger.

"Damon, I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open. Can you take her?" Elena invited.

It was the first time since arriving at the hospital Damon didn't seem to have anything to say. After a minute, he replied. "I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't," Elena assured him and met his gaze, understanding. "Damon, you're going to be a great father."

"You've got her, Damon." Caroline encouraged. "You've got both of them."

Bonnie gently untucked Grace's hand around her finger. She moved Grace's hand over to Damon's, letting her wrap her tiny hand around his fingers as Bonnie carefully placed his daughter in his arms.


End file.
